Guillermo puede esperar, el destino de los Malfoy no
by Jack Stevenson
Summary: Narra la historia de Armand Malfoy mucho antes de que realizara los actos perversos bajo los que se ganó la confianza del Duque Normando que conquistó Inglaterra. Además, este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

Además, este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Guillermo puede esperar, el destino de los Malfoy no. **

_18 de Agosto de 1040, Tribu Eausabi, Normandía, 18:40 hrs._

Los oscuros caminos del Bosque Vermina resultaban adustos e intimidantes para la mayoría de los eausabis, pero no para Eneri Malfoy. La menor y la más bella de las hijas de la familia Malfoy conocía todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel paraje o al menos hasta donde los arboles veían su fin al píe del acantilado que precedía al rio Revhanov.

Algunos hombres habían regresado de la guerra contra los sarracenos en el Reino de Silicia, por lo que la tribu había organizado una fiesta para celebrar su triunfo. Las Malfoy fueron encomendadas para traer las flores con las que adornarían todo el lugar.

Las hermanas y la abuela de Eneri se estaban encargando de entrelazar las flores, mientras ella iba y venía con su canasta llena del bosque. Sus piernas estaban comenzando a dolerle y sus manos escocían por los pequeños cortes que se había provocado por la recolección, pero afortunadamente aquella iba a ser su última incursión a aquel mar de árboles, pues ya tenían suficientes flores como para coronar a la mitad de la tribu.

De pronto, un ruido que Eneri jamás había escuchado la alertó. Aquello había sonado muy parecido a una ola de mar chocando contra las rocas de la costa. La rubia de ojos aguamarina buscó con curiosidad la procedencia de aquel sonido a su alrededor, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

Bastante extrañada e inquieta, decidió continuar con su camino apresurando el paso. Y así lo hizo, hasta que un haz de luz carmesí atravesó el aire, impactándola por la espalda, haciendo que la cesta resbalará de sus manos mientras ella se hundía en los confinares de la inconsciencia.

* * *

_06 de Mayo de 1041, Campamento Evanescente de las Hermanas Slytherin, Normandía, 03:50 hrs._

Poco menos de nueve meses habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día en el que la vida de Eneri Malfoy había cambiado por completo. A sus escasos 16 años, había tenido que enfrentar el rechazo y la repudia de su familia, por la deshonra que les había causado al enterarse de que estaba embarazada de alguien que ni si quiera recordaba.

No había bastado con el trauma de despertar a mitad de la noche en la penumbra de una cueva, desnuda, sangrando y con la cabeza hecha un lio. Tampoco había bastado con el hecho de tener que caminar cerca de tres días para poder llegar de nuevo con su tribu, apenas cubierta por unos helechos que se amarró a sus caderas y a sus pechos. Mucho menos había bastado con los incontables e interminables interrogatorios por parte de sus hermanas y su abuela en los que ella les repetía hasta el cansancio que no sabía que le había pasado. Ninguna pena fue suficiente, pena que solo Odín sabía por qué se merecía.

Una noche, mientras se planteaba el hecho de que haría cuando le fuera imposible ocultar su estado al resto de la tribu, Eneri tuvo un sueño que la dejo perpleja.

En el sueño, una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados como el sol le indicaba que si quería dejar el sufrimiento atrás tenía que arrojarse al rio Revhanov desde el acantilado. Este sueño, a medida que pasaban los días y el vientre se le hinchaba cada vez más, se hacía más recurrente.

Cuando Eneri llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo, aporrearon la puerta de las Malfoy. Eran cerca de la mitad de las mujeres de la tribu, quienes provistas de antorchas, rocas y palos, estaban dispuestas a masacrar a Eneri por la falta que creían había cometido.

Como pudo, la chica huyó hacia el bosque siendo perseguida por la multitud embravecida, hasta que se vio acorralada al borde del acantilado. Al ver que no tenía más opción y alentada por el sueño que aún continuaba teniendo, cerró los ojos y se arrojó al vacio ante la mirada expectante de las eausabis.

Cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua del rio Revhanov, sintió una fuerte sacudida que al instante le revolvió las entrañas. Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, pero notó que a pesar de que su caída se había detenido, ella seguía con vida.

Al abrir los ojos se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en un lugar extraño lleno de vegetación que ella no conocía. El aroma a sangre, mugre y putrefacción inundaron sus fosas nasales antes de que fuera tomada por los brazos por un par de mujeres con los senos al descubierto y con tatuajes por doquier que se parecían mucho a las runas que ocupaba para escribir. Después de eso, la llevaron al interior de una cueva en donde descansaban sobre un asiento de piedra tres mujeres pálidas, de cabello negro y con unos rasgos faciales que Eneri jamás había visto. Las tres estaban ataviadas con ropas extrañas y brillantes que cubrían por completo todo su cuerpo y que caían grácilmente hasta sus pies.

–_Bienvenida, Eneri. Te esperábamos hace mucho. Al parecer mi hermana aún no logra perfeccionar su técnica predictiva. Siempre termina errando en las fechas…_ –soltó, en un dialecto totalmente desconocido para Eneri, la mujer de ojos color miel, casi dorados, que reconoció de sus sueños.

Todo aquello le estaba resultando tan inverosímil que ya no sabía si estaba viva, muerta o simplemente estaba soñando. En parte se sentía angustiada e intimidada, pero algo dentro de ella la instaba a guardar silencio y a prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

–Agrimonia, si hablas en _Parsel_ ella no te va a entender… –dijo otra de las dos mujeres, cuyos ojos eran verdes, esta vez en el idioma que Eneri conocía.

–Ya lo sé, Encina. Solo quería ver qué cara ponía al escucharme.–sentenció de mala gana la mujer de ojos dorados. Después volvió a dirigirse hacia Eneri– Espero nos disculpes, Eneri. No estamos acostumbradas a recibir visitas en nuestros aposentos, al menos no de esta forma. –sonrió de forma perversa– Como has podido escuchar yo soy Agrimonia, ella es Encina y ella es Secuoia. No habla porque ha hecho un voto de silencio para despejar su visión…

Agrimonia lanzó una carcajada, mientras Eneri se fijaba que los ojos de Secuoia eran blancos, como si hubieran sido velados por una nube. Era ciega.

–En fin, no vale la pena que te demos demasiados detalles de quienes somos. Basta con que sepas que ese niño que esperas tiene mucho potencial, o al menos es lo que Secuoia nos ha comunicado. Espero por el bien de él y el tuyo que no sé equivoque.

Eneri sintió una oleada de terror que se disipó un poco cuando Secuoia comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

–Sí, sí. Ya sé que tú nunca te equivocas… –espetó Agrimonia de forma socarrona– En fin, ¿Quién sigue en la lista, Encina?

–Es una tal Isabella Black. Según los datos de Secuoia vive al norte del Nuevo Continente, por lo que creo que también tendremos problemas con la colocación del neonato en Inglaterra…

Agrimonia iba a hablar al respecto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Eneri aún seguía frente a ellas, por lo que frunció el ceño y la fulmino con la mirada.

–¡Llévensela inmediatamente! ¡¿Qué no ven que esta apestando todo a suciedad muggle?! Y antes de que empieces a gritar como histérica… –la mujer metió la mano a su vestimenta y saco de ella una especie de vara con la que apuntó a Eneri– ¡_Desmaius_!

Eneri vio como un rayo de luz carmesí emergió de la vara de la mujer e inútilmente trato de protegerse con las manos, pues en cuanto el rayo le dio de lleno ella se desplomó quedando sin sentido.

La chica no sabía porque justo ahora que estaba en labor de parto recordaba todo aquello. Tal vez porque recordando el dolor y la humillación de su pasado iba a ser capaz de soportar el dolor físico que ahora tenía. Recordaba cómo había sido encerrada en una especie de celda, en donde era tratada como un animal al que únicamente alimentaban y que aseaban de vez en cuando.

Encerrada, se percató de que no era la única chica apresada de esa forma. Muchas de ellas hablaban en idiomas diferentes y extraños, pero todas compartían un rasgo en común: estaban en cinta como ella. Lo que más temor le causaba aquello, es que una vez que las chicas tenían a sus bebes, jamás volvía a escucharlas, mucho menos verlas. Por eso, ahora que ella estaba pasando por la terrible agonía de tener al bebe, lo que más le atormentaba es que tal vez jamás iba fungir como una madre para él.

Y ahí, encerrada, sin recibir ayuda de ningún tipo, sin que nadie hiciera caso de sus gritos, sin que nadie le tendiera una mano, Eneri tuvo a su lindo bebe que, como bien le habían dicho las hermanas Slytherin, era un bello y sano varoncito. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pues en cuanto el niño comenzó a llorar aparecieron frente a ella las Hermanas Slytherin.

–Toma al mestizo, Encina. Es hora de terminar con esto… –sentenció Agrimonia con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios.

Débil, exhausta y más que rendida, Eneri no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia cuando Encina le arrebató a su niño. Ya ni si quiera gritó. Ya ni si quiera trato de pensar en lo que iba a sucederle, por lo que solamente cerró los ojos y tras tomar su última bocanada de aire, escuchó sus últimas palabras en la voz de Agrimonia: Avada Kedavra.

* * *

_31 de Octubre de 1059, Campamento Evanescente de las Hermanas Slytherin, Norte del Nuevo Contienente, 08:40 hrs._

–Buenos días, jóvenes "Sangre Purificada".

–Buenos días, Directora Agrimonia. –terció con desgana Armand, al unisonó junto con todos sus demás compañeros.

–El día de hoy es un día de regocijo para todos ustedes porque concluyen satisfactoriamente el Programa de Fomento a la Pureza del Linaje Mágico. Hoy cada uno de ustedes podrá echar un vistazo al prometedor futuro que tienen por delante, obviamente contando con la ayuda de Madame Secuoia. Si de algo estoy muy segura, es que a partir de este momento no volverán a escuchar las palabas "mestizo" y "sangre sucia" dirigidas hacia su persona…

Desde que tenía memoria, el rubio de ojos grises había odiado con todo su ser ambas palabras, tal vez aún más la palabra "mestizo".

_"¡Malfoy, inútil! La maldición nunca surtirá efecto suficiente si no deseas causar daño. ¡¿Acaso quieres ser eliminado del programa?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir siendo un vulgar mestizo que jamás prosperó?! Anda, repítela y esta vez haz que Felician desee morir…"_ recordó las palabras de su instructor de Artes Oscuras cuando practicaba la maldición Cruciatus en Sthephan Felician en su penúltimo curso del programa.

No ponía atención a las palabras de la Señorita Agrimonia. Estaba pensando en todos los maltratos que tuvo que padecer a lo largo del programa y lo mucho que ansiaba ese momento desde que se enteró de su condición de mestizo y lo repugnante que resultaba para el mundo mágico.

Tanto él como sus demás compañeros, estaban más que agradecidos con los dioses por haber sido aceptados en el programa desde el momento de su nacimiento. De no ser así, hubieran sido repudiados por toda la comunidad mágica de por vida. A como ellos lo veían, sacrificar dieciocho años de su existencia a cambio del resto de su vida libre de prejuicios, era un trato justo. O al menos, así lo manejaban en el programa y ellos obviamente lo aceptaban de buen modo al ver las pruebas contundentes que traían los instructores y profesores del mundo exterior. El ejemplo más claro era que ellos jamás habían recibido su carta para entrar a Hogwarts, la única escuela de magia en toda Europa.

Desde niño, Armand había soñado con conocer el castillo, pisar sus aulas y aspirar a tener como mentor al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, el mago más poderoso e inigualable de aquella época. Y no les mentían, los libros de texto del programa hablaban detalladamente de la vida de ese magnífico mago y de sus ayudantes Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Con un poco de suerte, su descendencia podría estudiar en Hogwarts. Eso, claro estaba, si ponía en práctica todos los conocimientos adquiridos en el programa.

Para empezar, tenía que encontrar una esposa Sangre Pura o por lo menos otra Sangre Purificada como él. Además, buscaría tener una buena posición tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, pues de esa forma aseguraría obtener siempre lo mejor de ambos mundos. También tendría que encontrar la manera de hacerse de una buena fortuna y obviamente de echarse al bolsillo a los mejores personajes de la época. Todo esto sin importarle por un momento el medio, ya que todo lo que importaba era cumplir con los objetivos.

Eso lo había aprendido bien durante su estadía en el programa y era gracias a todo lo que había tenido que padecer. Desde los golpes que recibía al no poder comer correctamente cuando apenas era un infante, pasando por las torturas mágicas a manos de sus compañeros cuando apenas tenía ocho años, hasta el periodo de Selectividad Mortal. Tal vez esa era precisamente la prueba más dura a la que había tenido que enfrentarse, no por nada era la prueba final, la cual consistía en batirse a duelo a muerte con sus compañeros de curso en un carrera en un campo de batalla lleno de peligros, en donde solo los mejores lograban llegar enteros hasta el final.

Él por su parte había tenido que matar a Christopher Fuller (el muy idiota creyó que iba a engañarlo cuando le pidió ayuda en las arenas movedizas, pero en vez de eso aprovechó que estaba atrapado para utilizarlo como base y no tener que pisar las arenas), a Theodore Wells (no debía haberlo hecho caer en el lazo del diablo, porque después lo pago muy caro cuando le lanzó un maleficio conjuntivitis que le hizo dar tumbos hasta caer en las garras de una manticora) y por último a Renata Agnesi. Con ella se había entendido muy bien en los últimos dos años, que era cuando permitían a los chicos y a las chicas mezclarse entre ellos. Aún así no se tocó el corazón cuando apareció un Lethifold y lo trato de engullir entero. La criatura ya había logrado quitarle dos dedos de su mano izquierda, pero por fortuna Agnesi apareció y la muy zorra corrió a ayudarle. Cuando la chica se las arregló para quitarle al animal de encima, Armand aprovecho para inmovilizarla y hacer que el Lethifold se diera un festín con ella mientras el corría sano y salvo a la meta.

–Aun recuerdo a muchos de ustedes siendo abandonados por sus impuras madres, por no saber lo que eran ni cómo tratarlos. Por eso, siempre tengan en cuenta que el Programa estará aquí para ustedes cuando sientan que sus deseos de Fomentar el Linaje Puro desfallezcan….

El chico no podía creer que después de todos esos años de martirio y sufrimiento por fin iba a tener su Ceremonia de Partida en compañía de los mejores de toda su generación.

En el lugar había menos de veinte chicos y chicas. Todos y cada uno de ellos con 18 años cumplidos, vestidos con túnicas negras que tenían grabado un escudo con una serpiente en la espalda. Todos tenían la mirada fija en la Señorita Agrimonia, pero sabía con certeza que en lo que en realidad estaban deseando, porque el también lo deseaba, era entrar a la tienda de Madame Secuoia y saber acerca de su futuro antes de partir de una vez por todas del campamento.

Cuando por fin la señorita Agrimonia terminó de dar su discurso, comenzó a llamar uno por uno y en orden alfabético a los graduados. El primero en pasar fue Robert Black. Era en esos momentos cuando odiaba que sus malnacidos e impuros padres le hubieran otorgado ese apellido, pero a partir de ese momento él se encargaría de ponerlo en alto, sin importar lo que le costase.

Cuando Elleonora Lubel salió sonriente de la tienda de Madame Secuoia y era encaminada al paraje de la Aparición, el único lugar del campamento donde se podía usar esa magia, Armand por fin fue nombrado.

Muy decidido y seguro de sí mismo, camino con la cabeza en alto y entró a los aposentos de la mujer adivina, para conocer lo que tenía preparado el futuro para él.

* * *

_31 de Octubre de 1059, Bosque de Vermina, Normandía, 10:10 hrs._

Armand Malfoy despertó de su letargo cuando un rayo de sol comenzó a quemarle la cara.

Por alguna extraña razón sabía dónde estaba y sabía por qué, pero no podía recordar nada más.

Sabía que era un mago, un mago sangre pura y que su linaje debía permanecer así para toda la eternidad. Sabía que pronto comenzaría el reclutamiento a nombre del muggle conocido como el Duque Guillermo para realizar una invasión a Inglaterra con el fin de expandir sus territorios. Sabía que debía ganarse su confianza sin importar si eso conllevaba a revelarle que él era un mago y por lo tanto podría garantizarle la victoria.

Sí, esto tenía que hacer, pues el destino de los Malfoy estaba escrito en Inglaterra y para ello, Inglaterra debía caer bajo el estupor de los normandos y claro estaba que él debía pertenecer al equipo ganador. Pero antes de eso tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar. Además podría usar aquello como prueba para que Guillermo se diera cuenta de sus grandes dotes mágicas.

La tribu Easubi ardería entera. No dejaría a nadie, absolutamente a nadie vivo. Pues, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta porque, pero su Legado, el Legado de los Malfoy, dependía de que nadie de aquella aldea quedara con vida.

Al fin y al cabo, el duque no iría a ningún lado sin él. En otras palabras, Guillermo podía esperar, pero el destino de los Malfoy no.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? ¿Abucheos? Espero que las tengan, sino me sentiría muy mal, porque sé que es una historia muy vaga que comenzó a brotarme de pronto, por lo que escribía lo primero que me venía a la mente. Y lo dicho, no soy buen escritor, tengo mala ortográfía y redacción pero... creo que lo único bueno que tengo y de lo que me siento muy orgulloso es de mi imaginación y mi capacidad de invención. _

_Me documenté un poco de la epoca así que si tienen dudas al respecto con mucho gusto se las contesto :) ¿Reviews? Saludetes y gracias por leer_!


End file.
